Le Plus Beau Jour de sa Vie
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Un mariage... Des fleurs, des amis, de la joie, de l'amour... Enfin, on parle d'Harry Potter, là. Vous n'imaginiez pas que tout allait être parfait, si ?


_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour à tous !

Pfiou ! ça fait longtemps que je suis venue par ici... Mais ces temps-ci, je me consacre à des projets d'histoires originales. Mais je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction pour autant. J'ai quelques idées pour d'autres fics HP (et puis, j'ai une traduction en cours que je devrais être en mesure de publier prochainement...)

Sinon, si vous voulez tout savoir au sujet de cet OS, l'idée est venue d'une review sur l'une de mes précédentes histoires. Une personne, dont je ne trahirai pas le nom (humhumGentianehumhum) voulait voir Ginny dans sa robe de mariée. Je crois que mon esprit a un peu déraillé en cours de route, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _comme toujours, tous les honneurs reviennent à JK Rowling et à sa formidable imagination.

* * *

**Le plus beau jour de sa vie**

**.**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Harry sentait l'excitation et l'appréhension l'envahir. Des semaines, des mois même, qu'ils imaginaient, préparaient, organisaient cette journée dans les moindres détails. Il avait cru cent fois devenir fou, d'ailleurs. C'était le problème quand on entrait dans la famille Weasley. Ce devait être une sorte de test. Une fois qu'on avait passé la période d'essai sans faire exploser la maison, on avait enfin le droit de profiter de son/sa fiancé(e). Harry était persuadé qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, en plus.

Il se fixa une minute dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il n'arriverait jamais à discipliner ses cheveux. Et il avait des cernes. Il avait mal dormi. Il se brossa les dents, avant de sauter dans la douche. L'eau chaude détendit les muscles contractés de son dos et lui fit un bien fou. Il avait toujours cru que de se sentir aussi fébrile le jour de son mariage, c'était bon pour les films et les romans à l'eau de rose. Bah pas tant que ça finalement. En même temps, c'était ridicule. Tout allait très bien se passer.

« Reste zen, Harry, » s'enjoignit-il.

Rester zen… Son mantra depuis qu'il avait demandé Ginny en mariage. Et Merlin savait qu'il fallait de la patience pour supporter toute la famille Weasley sur le pied de guerre. Et Hermione pouvait se moquer autant qu'elle voulait, au train où elle allait les choses, elle serait dans la même situation que lui dans peu de temps.

Trois grands coups ébranlèrent la porte de la salle de bain, le faisant sursauter.

« Dépêche Harry ! T'es pas tout seul ! »

Ça, c'était Charlie. Célibataire endurci et lève tard patenté. Harry se renfrogna. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, loin de Ginny, coincé avec Ron comme chaperon, lequel était tout aussi mécontent que lui de ne pouvoir être auprès de sa propre fiancée. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil plus de deux heures dans la nuit et il était stressé. Il aurait apprécié pouvoir prendre sa douche tranquillement. Juste une malheureuse douche.

Dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette maladroitement accrochée autour de la taille, il marcha vers la porte, semant des flaques partout sur le carrelage immaculé. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron qui essayait de raisonner son frangin.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si plus personne ne savait quoi faire. Harry fixa Charlie d'un regard noir. Il eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

« Bon ben… Je retourne m'habiller, » marmonna Ron en tournant les talons.

Charlie se passa une main dans les cheveux et baissa les yeux. Harry n'avait pas pensé être si effrayant, mais ça faisait du bien d'être un tant soit peu considéré. Depuis deux jours qu'il était là, il était balloté de droite à gauche sans que personne ne se soucie de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir.

Sans dire un mot, il s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Charlie fit un pas en avant, avec un sourire hésitant.

« Euh… je suppose que maintenant que tu as fini… »

Harry lui claqua la porte au nez.

Dix minutes plus tard, vêtu de son pantalon de costume en tout et pour tout, il snoba royalement son futur beau-frère et grimpa quatre à quatre au dernier étage. En passant, il jeta un regard plein de regrets à la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Plus que quelques heures… Merlin tout-puissant, elle lui manquait affreusement. C'était… frustrant d'être si près d'elle et de ne même pas pouvoir échanger un regard.

Mais Molly était intraitable sur les traditions. Le futur marié ne doit pas voir la future mariée les dernières vingt-quatre heures avant le mariage. C'était une des nombreuses traditions stupides et ridicules qui ne servaient qu'à pourrir la vie des braves gens. Ils ne s'y étaient pliés que pour qu'elle leur fiche la paix et qu'elle cesse de leur lancer ce regard furibond dont elle avait le secret et qui aurait ébranlé jusqu'aux murs de Poudlard. Mais quand on habitait dans la même maison, ça avait tendance à compliquer les choses. Ginny était cloîtrée dans sa chambre et devait attendre qu'une âme charitable daigne lui monter ses repas. La connaissant, elle devait ronger son frein, fulminer, et résister à la tentation de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir très loin.

Il entra dans la chambre de Ron. Ledit propriétaire de la chambre, vêtu de son seul caleçon (_je retourne m'habiller, mon œil_), se trouvait présentement assis sur son lit, occupé à décoiffer sa fiancée et accessoirement, sa meilleure amie, tout en l'embrassant. Harry soupira.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous abstenir cinq minutes ? » râla-t-il.

Hermione se recula avec une exclamation surprise.

« Harry ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit. Elle était très jolie dans sa robe d'un bleu sombre. Le col brodé de perles irisées dénudait ses épaules parsemées de taches de rousseur. Ses grands yeux bruns souriaient autant que ses lèvres. Sa bonne humeur lui fit du bien. Depuis qu'il était levé, il n'avait croisé que des gens mécontents, pressés et sur les nerfs. Un peu de légèreté ne faisait pas de mal au moral. Il se détendit un peu et lui sourit faiblement.

« Allez, mon vieux, relax, » s'écria Ron d'un ton enjoué en lui administrant une bourrade amicale.

Harry hocha la tête et expira un grand coup.

« Reste zen, Harry. Tout va très bien se passer, pensa-t-il. Tu as survécu au plus grand psychopathe que la terre ait porté, du doit bien pouvoir survivre à cette maudite journée. »

Dire que c'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie… Pour le moment, ça lui semblait surtout être le plus long. Il finit de s'habiller. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour boutonner correctement sa chemise, avant de s'acharner sur sa maudite cravate qui ne voulait pas se laisser nouer.

« Là, là, intervint Hermione en s'approchant. Laisse-moi faire. »

Harry baissa les bras. La jeune femme noua proprement la cravate de soie, avec une vitesse qui trahissait l'habitude.

« Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui en premier ? rouspéta Ron en enfilant ses chaussettes. C'est moi ton fiancé, je te rappelle.

\- Parce que c'est lui le marié, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Commence par rentrer ta chemise dans ton pantalon tout seul au lieu de te plaindre. »

Elle balaya une poussière invisible sur son épaule, plia soigneusement la pochette, accrocha une boutonnière fleurie au revers de sa veste et passa une main inutile dans ses cheveux indomptables.

« Voilà, tu es parfait. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Merci, Hermione. »

Sa voix était tendue. Un peu trop. Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

« Tout va bien se passer, Harry.

\- Rappelle-moi de te dire ça le jour où tu te marieras, » grinça-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, sans cesser de sourire.

« Hermione… »

La jeune femme pivota sur ses talons hauts et entreprit de rendre son fiancé présentable.

« C'est bon ? » fit Ron avec un regard soucieux.

Un témoin mal fagoté, ça faisait désordre sur une photo de mariage. Hermione sourit et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Toi aussi, tu es parfait. »

Ron jeta un œil à sa montre et glissa un regard malicieux à Harry, raide et immobile au milieu de la pièce.

« Ça va être l'heure, mon vieux. Toujours pas envie de t'enfuir au courant ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Hermione alla jeter un regard par la fenêtre grande ouverte. La journée s'annonçait magnifique. Quelques nuages paressaient dans le ciel d'azur, mais sans empêcher le soleil de mai d'entrer à flot dans la chambre. Une légère brise printanière, chargée de parfums de fleurs et d'herbe coupée virevoltait dans la cime des arbres, décorés de serpentins colorés.

« On peut y aller, tout le monde est arrivé, » annonça Hermione.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. En passant près de lui, Hermione serra sa main.

« Je vais voir Ginny, indiqua-t-elle. Je vous retrouve en bas dans une minute. »

Elle sourit à Ron et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne mette un pied dans le couloir. Il lui vola un baiser mais elle réussit à se dérober et disparut dans l'escalier avec un rire. Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un air parfaitement niais.

« Retire ce sourire stupide de ton visage, s'il te plaît, grogna Harry.

\- Je crois que tu es légèrement tendu, constata Ron.

\- Non, sans blague ? »

Ron réprima un sourire moqueur.

« Arrête de râler, et viens. C'est le grand moment. »

Harry expira un grand coup et suivit Ron. Ils descendirent les cinq étages de l'escalier grinçant pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Des odeurs alléchantes emplissaient la pièce. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il avait faim, ou parce qu'il avait envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment.

Des plats entiers de petits fours attendaient sur la table de la cuisine. Molly en avait encore trop fait. Il lui avait pourtant dit de se ménager. Mais il était à peu près certain qu'elle avait veillé jusqu'à des heures indues, au détriment de sa santé. Ils sortirent dans le jardin, et ils arrivaient tout juste à l'entrée du chapiteau quand un cri perçant s'échappa de la maison.

Les bruits de discussion, de rire cessèrent aussitôt. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et sans se concerter, firent demi-tour et retournèrent dans la maison au pas de course.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Des échos paniqués résonnaient dans le salon. Harry bifurqua aussitôt dans cette direction. Un éclat blanc accrocha son regard et ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur Ginny. Et il ne vit plus qu'elle.

Elle était superbe. Le tissu fluide et immaculé de sa robe glissait sur son corps avec un léger bruissement. Une dentelle mousseuse coulait sur ses bras. Des kilomètres de tissu devaient la draper et pourtant, elle ressemblait à une sylphide sur le point de s'envoler, légère et aérienne. Au creux de son cou brillait la perle qu'il lui avait offerte au Noël précédent. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient simplement relevés et piqués des mêmes fleurs qu'il portait à la boutonnière. Il se sentit tomber amoureux une seconde fois.

Mais quand elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard, il n'y vit que de l'angoisse. Tout à sa contemplation, il n'avait pas vu Ron se ruer vers un canapé, où se bousculaient déjà Ginny, Arthur Charlie et Hermione. Il s'approcha à son tour.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Ron.

\- Un malaise, je pense, fit Hermione. Ron, Charlie, allez chercher Audrey. Vite. »

Audrey, la femme de Percy et accessoirement, guérisseuse diplômée à Sainte-Mangouste. Ron et son frère se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Molly avait le teint cireux, son front était tout emperlé de sueur et sa respiration semblait difficile. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il aimait beaucoup Molly. Elle pouvait être insupportable par moment, ultra-protectrice avec tout le monde et peut-être un chouïa maniaque et obstinée. Mais c'était le seul exemple maternel qu'il ait jamais connu. Et elle était un peu le noyau dur de cette famille. Tout semblait toujours graviter autour d'elle.

Le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude, Arthur serrait convulsivement la main de sa femme. Hermione jetait des regards fréquents à la porte d'entrée. Ron et Charlie revinrent rapidement, talonnés par Audrey, enceinte de six mois. Elle s'approcha de l'attroupement et prit aussitôt les choses en main.

« Ecartez-vous, laissez-lui de l'air, » ordonna-t-elle.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous relégués à l'écart pendant qu'à coups de baguette experts, la jeune femme s'occupait de la force vive de la famille Weasley.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny et elle vint se nicher contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-elle. On descendait les escaliers et elle est tombée. Hermione a pu ralentir un peu sa chute, mais… »

Il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Son cœur battait doucement contre sa poitrine, comme s'il répondait au sien.

« Chut, ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Audrey connaît son travail. Et puis ça ne peut pas être bien grave. »

Elle acquiesça et il sentit ses épaules se détendre légèrement. Il soupira. Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir la tenir contre lui. Elle si forte et volontaire d'ordinaire lui paraissait à présent très fragile. Il embrassa son front.

« Ça va aller. »

Elle lui sourit légèrement.

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'énerver si elle apprend qu'on s'est vu avant d'être devant le mage ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Crois-moi, je m'en moque bien. Ce n'est pas une stupide tradition qui va décider si nous allons être heureux ou non.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Une minute ou deux, il se laissa aller au simple bonheur de la tenir dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets, mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Les dernières heures lui avaient paru interminables. A présent qu'il était avec elle, il se sentait prêt à surmonter cette journée, même si elle commençait bien mal, il fallait le dire.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Audrey se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

« C'est sans gravité, annonça-t-elle. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps, et le stress des préparatifs, le manque de sommeil, ça n'a rien dû arranger. A son âge, elle ne devrait pas s'impliquer autant. »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on le lui dit, commenta Arthur avec un soupir qui contenait autant d'agacement que de soulagement.

\- Il va lui falloir du repos, reprit Audrey en replaçant une boucle châtain dans son chignon. Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Le soulagement était palpable dans la pièce. Harry jeta un œil en direction de sa belle-mère. Elle respirait plus facilement et elle semblait un peu moins livide. Audrey connaissait son travail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Ron.

Bonne question. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser tous ces gens attendre sans explication. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Molly toute seule. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas retarder indéfiniment la cérémonie non plus.

« Charlie ? intervint Arthur. Tu viens bien aller prévenir le mage que nous avons un léger contretemps ? »

Charlie acquiesça et partit à fond de train.

« Arthur ? »

Tous les regards pivotèrent aussitôt vers le canapé. Molly ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle tenta de se relever, mais Audrey fondit sur elle aussi vite que le lui permettait sa robe et son ventre.

« Restez allongée, Molly, ordonna-t-elle avec douceur mais fermeté. Vous avez fait un malaise, il faut que vous vous reposiez.

\- Mais… Mais… le mariage. Je… je ne peux pas… »

Audrey la fit taire d'un regard sévère.

« Je ne plaisante pas Molly. Vous auriez pu faire une chute mortelle si Hermione n'avait pas été là. Vous devriez davantage vous ménager. »

Le regard à demi affolé de Molly passa de ses enfants à son mari.

« Mais… ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas… »

Elle jeta un regard à Ginny et à Harry. Le jeune homme vit un éclair de désapprobation passer dans son regard, mais elle n'était vraiment pas en état de leur faire des remontrances. Et à côté de ça, des centaines de personnes les attendaient à moins de cent mètres de là. A ce moment, Charlie revint.

« C'est bon, ils commençaient à s'impatienter, mais j'ai arrangé les choses. »

Arthur, Ginny et Harry acquiescèrent. Hermione s'approcha d'Audrey et commença à parlementer avec elle à voix basse. Ce qu'elle proposait ne plaisait visiblement pas beaucoup à la guérisseuse, mais appuyée par les hochements de tête de Molly, elle parvint à la convaincre.

« D'accord, fit Audrey, mais on s'occupera du reste, vous irez vous reposer immédiatement après, c'est bien entendu ? »

Molly acquiesça. Hermione se tourna vers eux.

« Très bien. Harry et Ron, vous allez attendre à côté de l'entrée du chapiteau, comme convenu. Arthur et Ginny vous restez ici. Charlie, viens m'aider. »

Sous la surveillance vigilante d'Audrey, Hermione et Charlie aidèrent Molly à se relever et la conduisirent lentement à l'extérieur. Harry embrassa Ginny et suivit Ron dehors. Ils se postèrent juste à l'entrée du chapiteau. Ron risqua un œil à l'intérieur.

« Elle m'a fait peur, grommela-t-il. Elle en fait trop. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu connais ta mère, elle est comme ça. Avec Ginny, on a pourtant essayé de calmer un peu le jeu, mais…

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le réprimanda Ron. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour tous les événements qui se produisent.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Pas de mais ! C'est le jour de ton mariage, vieux, alors tu vas arrêter de t'inquiéter. On est bien assez comme ça à s'en faire pour elle, on n'a pas besoin de toi. On s'occupe de tout. Maintenant, tu souris et tu en profites. La dernière chose dont Maman ait envie, c'est de gâcher ton mariage. Vu ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et acquiesça, sonné. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce genre de discours de la part de Ron, mais bon… Son ami expira un grand coup avant de reprendre :

« Toujours pas envie de t'enfuir ? »

Harry secoua la tête, la gorge nouée.

« Alors, allons-y. »

Il se redressa et entra d'un pas volontaire dans le chapiteau, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Harry en avait l'habitude, mais c'était toujours aussi perturbant. Il se força à fixer un point droit devant lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Il vit vaguement Molly installée sur une chaise longue à proximité de la petite estrade où se tenait le mage. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit un peu rasséréné. Ron l'accompagna jusqu'à l'estrade. Il le détailla de la tête au pied, fronça les sourcils et remit sa cravate droite. Il avait l'air aussi angoissé que lui.

« Là. »

Il se mit à sa place, près d'Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Les échos enjoués d'un quatuor à cordes résonnèrent sous le chapiteau, et tous se levèrent. Harry inspira. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Quelque chose coinçait dans les engrenages de son cerveau. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était son cœur qui battait à se rompre.

Il se tourna. Ginny était là, rayonnante, au bras de son père, un bouquet de roses et de lys à la main. Le tissu blanc de sa robe s'irisait de nuances délicates à chacun de ses pas, comme cousu de nacre. Elle coula un regard en direction de sa mère, puis, voyant que tout allait bien elle planta son regard dans celui d'Harry et ne le lâcha plus.

Le jeune homme se perdit dans l'intensité de ce regard brun souligné d'or. Il y avait tant de promesses de bonheur dans ses yeux, tant d'amour et de tendresse… Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'à partir de ce jour, elle porterait son nom.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Arthur embrassa le front de sa fille, et Harry crut surprendre une larme dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre sa femme. Ginny prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait et sourit.

« Sorciers et sorcières, commença le mage, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis… »

Harry n'entendit pas la moitié de ce que raconta le petit sorcier. Ce fut en soi un miracle qu'il comprenne que c'était à son tour de parler.

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'on l'autorise à embrasser la mariée. Des murmures attendris et des sifflets enthousiastes résonnèrent sous le chapiteau. Harry crut même entendre un sanglot ému, mais il n'y prit pas garde, sur le point de s'envoler avec la bulle de bonheur qu'il sentait grossir dans sa poitrine. Il fixa le regard étincelant de Ginny.

« Bonjour, madame Potter, sourit-il.

\- Félicitations, vieux, fit Ron en lui administrant une claque dans le dos. Bienvenue dans la famille. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ron, il fait partie de la famille depuis plus de dix ans, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ouais, mais maintenant c'est officiel. »

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Ginny, incapable de se départir de son sourire. Oubliées les angoisses et la mauvaise humeur du début de la journée. Il n'aurait jamais pu être plus heureux. Définitivement le plus beau de sa vie.

FIN


End file.
